Kancolle: The Past Meet The Future
by ILSergente
Summary: 'A new destroyer arrives at the naval base at Kure. At the same time a shipgirl patrol group gets four shipgirl, shipgirl but these are special, in fact they are the guys who are the spirits of modern ships. Will these guys to reverse the tide of war' This is my first fanfic, so please be patient and give me constructive feedback.


**Prologo**

"Non sei tu schierato contro la sincerità?"

"Non ti sei mai vergognato delle tue parole e azioni?"

"Non hai perso vigore?"

"Hai fatto tutti gli sforzi possibili?"

"Non sei diventato indolente?"

Una misteriosa flotta apparve dalle profondità dell'oceano, gli esseri umani la chiamarono "Abissale".

Da cacciatorpediniere a corazzate veloci, i loro attacchi assaltarono l'umanità dal mare.

Le marine tradizionali furono sconfitte, battaglia dopo battaglia, l'umanità fu spinta via dai mari. Solo una cosa può schierarsi contro di loro: ragazze che possiedono lo spirito delle navi da guerra del passato, le Kanmatsu.

Usando il loro vecchio equipaggiamento navale compresso per adattarsi al nuovo corpo, queste ragazze sono nate con il potere di combattere gli abissali.

Con il loro aiuto la missione per riappropriarsi dei mari sta per cominciare... e un aiuto inaspettato sta per giungere.

* * *

Una flotta abissale stava navigando sulla superficie del mare, il cielo sopra di loro, all'inizio tranquillo, si riempì improvvisamente di aerei da combattimento. L'incrociatore classe Ri guardò in soggezione gli aerei, purtroppo capì troppo tardi che quegli aerei non erano lì per una parata. Gli aerosiluranti Nakajima B5N sganciarono i loro siluri sulla scorta: immediatamente i cacciatorpediniere tentarono l'evasione, uno ci riuscì, ma il resto scomparve nelle colonne d'acqua causate dai siluri da 610mm Type 93. I rimanenti cacciatorpediniere iniziarono a far piovere contraerea sugli aerosiluranti che provavano ad avvicinarsi, non accorgendosi della minaccia che arrivava dall'alto: quattromila metri sopra di loro, il Aichi D3A a capo della formazione si tuffò in picchiata subito seguito dagli aerei dietro di lui, arrivato a mille metri lasciò cadere i suoi 370 kg di esplosivo sul cacciatorpediniere sotto di lui, distruggendolo. Subito dopo il raid del primo squadrone, il volume di contraerea iniziò ad aumentare ma era già troppo tardi: all'orizzonte apparve un gruppo di Kanmatsu disposte in formazione a diamante.

"Haruna non ti lascerà sfuggire: caricare High Explosive!" disse quella davanti a tutte mentre le sue torrette ruotavano per puntare al nemico

"Aprire il fuoco" ordinò un'altra prima di sparare una salva, subito seguita dalle altre.

I proiettili percorsero indisturbati il tragitto e esplosero sul gruppo di abissali, rapidamente quasi tutti i cacciatorpediniere superstiti affondarono, sopraffatti dal volume di fuoco mentre un incrociatore pesante fu pesantemente danneggiato.

"Incrociatore pesante classe Ri nemico pesantemente danneggiato!" riferì la nave capitale

"Ci siamo quasi!"

"LA TUA MISSIONE E' QUELLA DI LOCALIZZARE LA BASE NEMICA" gridò l'ammiraglia nel telefono

"Ok, vado..." disse la nave capitale mentre tendeva un arco "...seconda ondata di attacchi, LANCIO!"

La freccia si incendiò a mezz'aria e si trasformò in un gruppo di Nakajima B5N da ricognizione che si sparsero in tutte le direzioni.

Subito dopo aver lanciato gli aerei la kanmatsu si mise, insieme alla sua divisione, ad aspettare un rapporto dagli aerei che non tardò ad arrivare: "I ricognitori riferiscono che non hanno localizzato l'isola. Ma il ricognitore N°3 riferisce che a 3 ore a est da qui c'è una kanmatsu di origine sconosciuta svenuta ed in balia delle onde."

"E' un trucco abissale, ignoriamola e torniamo alla base." disse la ragazza più avanti

"Non ne sono così sicura: il ricognitore riferisce che è sicuramente una kanmastu, le sue dimensioni la identificano come incrociatore leggero, sembra non avere nessun danno a parte il fatto che è svenuta..."

"Per me è sempre un trucco!" disse sempre la stessa

"Non essere così frettolosa, Haruna, se fosse veramente una kanmatsu in difficoltà? La lasceresti li in mare? Svenuta? In balia degli Abissali?" disse la ragazza accanto a lei

Dopo alcuni momenti di riflessione la ragazza al capo del gruppo prese la sua decisione: "Andiamo a salvarla: se mai fosse un abissale riceverà un benvenuto di piombo."

* * *

Dopo circa tre ore di navigazione entrarono in vista di quello che doveva essere la kanmatsu, o meglio le kanmatsu: erano quattro figure distese prone sull'acqua, in base alle dimensioni li identificavano come nave capitale, incrociatore pesante, incrociatore leggero e sottomarino. Avvicinandosi però iniziarono a distinguere meglio le figure delle kanmatsu: la nave capitale, probabilmente una portaerei, aveva ,sulla spalla sinistra, un ponte di volo **obliquo** interamente in metallo, dietro la schiena aveva uno zainetto con molteplici apparecchi radar di vario genere, sulle spalle invece c'erano due strane scatole montate su un supporto di metallo rotante, in mano stringeva quello che sembrava un fucile da cecchino, era vestito con una divisa che gli ricordava i soldati J.M.S.D.F. che occasionalmente passavano per la base, solo che questa aveva un modello a macchie meno frequenti e di varie colorazioni di blu, ciò che confermò i dubbi sulla sua origine americana fu la bandiera a stelle e strisce che sventolava in cima all'attrezzatura radar.

Riconobbero subito l'origine dell'incrociatore in quanto in cima alla torre radar montata sul suo zaino sventolava il _Raisig Sun_ , la bandiera della I.J.N., il suo equipaggiamento era piuttosto strano: aveva un complesso binato da 127mm con una strana configurazione su entrambi i fianchi, montati su uno scafo agganciato alla sua vita, tra la vita e i complessi vi era uno spazio nel quale si trovavano tanti piccoli boccaporti blindati, sulla spalla sinistra si trovava una piastra con disegnato un cerchio rosso con in mezzo un "H" gialla, sulla spalla sinistra invece aveva una specie di mitragliatrice multicanne con sopra un barile per le munizioni, in mano portava uno strano cannone con un calibro troppo piccolo per nuocere a qualsiasi cosa più grossa di un cacciatorpediniere. Indossava una divisa della J.M.S.D.F..

L'incrociatore leggero, sorprendentemente, aveva un solo complesso binato da 127mm in mano, un lanciasiluri trinato per coscia, anche lui aveva un pannello, uguale a quello dell'incrociatore pesante, sulla spalla sinistra, accanto al pannello vi era un complesso antiaereo da 40mm binato, mentre sull'altra spalla vi erano altri due di queste cupole antiaeree posizionati simmetricamente rispetto al pannello e all'altra cupola, aveva uno zainetto con uno scafo che, negli spazi orizzontali, aveva tantissimi boccaporti simili a quelli sullo scafo dell'incrociatore pesante, inoltre aveva un paio di cuffie con microfono dalle quali partiva un antenna di ricerca, la bandiera in cima alla torre radar era strana: assomigliava a quella che era quella della regia marina, ma, nella sezione bianca, invece dello stemma dei Savoia aveva uno stemma costituito da uno scudo diviso in quattro parti diverse, in alto a sinistra era un campo rosso con un leone d'oro di profilo, in alto a destra era un campo bianco diviso in quattro da due linee perpendicolari rosse, in basso a sinistra era un campo blu con una croce bianca, mentre in basso a sinistra era invece in un campo rosso con una croce bianca.

Il sottomarino invece indossava una tuta da sommozzatore nera con sopra una gilè grigio, indossava un berretto grigio con un paio di cuffie, aveva una metà dello scafo di prua per lato distanziato e collegato alla vita per mezzo di un tubo d'acciaio, aveva inoltre, un periscopio che partiva dal colletto del gilè e arrivava ad una spanna sopra la sua testa.

Quando arrivarono sul luogo dove erano le kanmatsu, le due ragazze più giovani andarono per prime ad esaminare la scena e, quando arrivarono, rimasero talmente sorprese che quasi non fecero un salto indietro:"Shokaku-sempai, potresti venire qui?"

"Si, arrivo!" rispose lei precipitandosi in avanti.

Quando arrivò anche lei notò un particolare importante, intanto erano talmente tanto danneggiate che sembrava fossero passate attraverso l'inferno, ma il particolare inquietante e che non erano delle lei: erano dei lui!

Comunque lei non ebbe il tempo di rimanere sorpresa che uno dei suoi ricognitori riferì di una grossa formazione di aerei abissali si stava avvicinando a loro: erano stati individuati!

"Grossa formazione di aerei abissali in avvicinamento, dobbiamo andarcene!" comunicò al gruppo

"Cosa facciamo con loro?" chiese una

"Prendeteli al traino." rispose

"Ma così saremo più lente!" controbatte un altra

"Prendeteli comunque: gli aerei ci raggiungeranno comunque, tanto vale provare a salvare anche loro, piuttosto che lasciarli da soli in balia degli abissali."

"Va bene..."

"Haruna e Kirishima, prendete la portaerei!" ordinò lei

" _Hai_ (Si ,signore)!" risposero loro mentre iniziavano a legare delle funi di traino

"Aoba prendi l'incrociatore leggero."

"Va bene.."

"Kuma, Tama!"

"Si?" risposero loro

"Prendete l'incrociatore pesante, io prenderò il sottomarino." concluse lei.

Dopo aver assicurato i cavi di traino, il gruppo iniziò a navigare verso il porto. Nel frattempo rivolsero tutti i loro cannoni AA verso nord: da dove doveva venire l'attacco. La portaerei, mentre portava al traino il sottomarino ignoto, lanciò tutti i suoi caccia Mitsubishi A6M, poi, una volta che erano tutti in volo e pronti all'ingaggio, si calmò e diede un occhiata ai quattro "ragazzi-nave" che avevano trovato: il sottomarino aveva i capelli di un biondo molto chiaro, quasi bianco, la sua pelle, nelle zone non coperte dalla muta da sommozzatore, era di un colore bianco latte ultraterreno, quasi come un fantasma, sul gilè che indossava vi era una targhetta con scritto sopra "US-01" in caratteri oro, aveva un aspetto esile, quasi delicato che lo facevano sembrare un bambinetto. La portaerei aveva i capelli biondo miele rasati alla maniera militare, indossava un uniforme mimetica di varie tonalità di blu, sopra alla quale si trovava un giubbotto tattico con 16 caricatori di colori diversi, sulla parte sinistra del giubbotto tattico aveva una targhetta con scritto CV-01. L'incrociatore leggero indossava una divisa da marinaio totalmente bianca, eccetto per la parte finale delle maniche che era blu, aveva un cappello da marinaio bianco con una fascia nera sopra la quale c'era scritto " _Marina Militare DDGV-01_ ", che nascondeva i capelli castano scuro.

Prima che potesse fare altre osservazioni sul loro aspetto, gli aerosiluranti abissali arrivarono. Subito le navi iniziarono a far piovere contraerea sugli abissali. Shokaku prese l'arco e incoccò una freccia, diede un ultimo sguardo ai tre ragazzi-nave poi prese un sospirò prima di lanciare il resto dei suoi aerei: questa battaglia sarà difficile.

* * *

Lentamente lui aprì gli occhi, come dopo essersi svegliato dopo un lungo sonno, anche se non ricordava di essersi mai addormentato. Si ritrovò a fissare il vuoto, un puro vuoto nero, non un nero malvagio,buio, ma un nero tranquillo che ti culla e ti rilassa. Voleva rimanere qui, dopo tanti anni, innumerevoli anni di esplorazione, ricerca e combattimenti era stato lasciato al suo meritato riposo. Poi li sentì: persone, milioni di persone che chiedono aiuto. Alcuni più forte, altri più piano. Un lamento che si estende per chilometri, dall'est all'ovest, dal nord al sud, tutti chiedevano una sola cosa: "Pace". Quella parola penetrò in profondità nella sua anima, quel grido, quel lamento di persone che hanno paura, che soffrono, _che muoiono_ calpestate dal suono delle esplosioni della guerra: non poteva ignorarli. Loro volevano una sola cosa, la pace; ma gli era stata strappata via. Adesso si rivolgevano a lui, chiedevano a lui di riportargliela... **E lui gliela avrebbe restituita.**

Aveva già fatto di tutto.

/TUTTI AI POSTI DI COMBATTIMENTO/

Era andato fino in fondo.

/RADAR OPERATIVO/

Aveva guadagnato il suo riposo.

/MOTORE AVVIATO/

Ma adesso che che sentiva il lamento dei disperati e le grida dei feriti, qualcosa lo scosse. Dopo tanto tempo iniziò a risentire le familiari sensazioni dei sistemi che si avviano. Una luce lontana apparve.

/SISTEMI OPERATIVI/

C'era una battaglia da combattere. Un cannone da tempo inutilizzato venne preparato.

/CANNONE CARICO/

Bersagli da puntare. L'idraulica irrigidita iniziò a scorrere.

/LANCIASILURI 1, 2, 3 E 4...FUNZIONANTI/

Un nemico da distruggere. I missili impolverati vennero riattivati.

/VLS PRONTO/

Vite da salvare. Un pilota addormentato venne svegliato.

/NH IN ATTESA/

Continenti piegati dalla guerra. Eliche spente iniziarono a ruotare.

/PROPULSIONE OK/

Paesi straziati dal dolore. Si inizio a spingere verso quella luce.

/TUTTI I SISTEMI OPERATIVI/

Famiglie distrutte dalle perdite invocavano aiuto. E lui le avrebbe salvate.

/TUTTE LE ARMI PRONTE/

"Sei sicuro?" chiese qualcosa nella sua testa

/CONTROLLO DANNI IN ATTESA/

Si. Con un ultimo sforzo si spinse verso la luce.

/DDGV(W)-01 Folgore IN PARTENZA/

Poi tutto diventò bianco.


End file.
